Tus sueños serán mis pesadillas
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: No importaba que fuera el siglo XIX, durante los apacibles pero secretos tiempos del Zoológico, o los caóticos años del nuevo milenio, Saya seguía pensando -y sintiendo- que era una humana, y los humanos no están exentos de sus propias pesadillas.


**Lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos del sueño, solo para evitar confusiones.**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**Triste**__** apenas logrando ver un poco el rostro de el,**_

_**solo**__** gracias a la tenue y amarillenta llama en la cima de la vela,**_

_**la **__**única luz en medio de esta tormenta,**_

_**l**__**a única luz que se filtra entre el aire que los dos respiramos, **_

_**solo hasta que el veneno **__**alcance mi alma y me lleve con ella**_

_**en**__** la eternidad...**_

-Hagi… tuve un sueño... Bueno, más bien dicho, una pesadilla… horrorosa.- dijo Saya incorporándose en la cama con la mirada casi perdida en algún punto de las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Hagi se acerco a la cama y se inclino.

-Dime lo que soñaste- le pidió con la misma voz seria que siempre usaba y la vio a los ojos, esta también le miro y comenzó el relato de la pesadilla que acaba de atravesar por su mente.

-Estábamos en el Zoologico, y era de noche, y durante días y noches no había parado de llover y llover y la lluvia se presentaba acompañada de fuertes relámpagos. Los dos nos encontrábamos en mi alcoba y ya era muy tarde, no eran horas adecuadas para que un hombre y una mujer estuvieran solos, había dicho días atrás Joel, pero esa noche no le habíamos tomado importancia. Todos estaban dormidos, menos tu y yo, te había ido a buscar a tu habitación porque no lograba dormir a causa de la tormenta y cuando te encontré estabas en la misma situación que yo, entonces...-

-_Hagi?...- _dijo Saya dentro del sueño para comprobar que el estuviera ahí, pues toda la habitación estaba a oscuras y aunque portaba una vela en su mano, no podía ver nada, pero gracias a la luz destellante de un rayo pudo ver la silueta de Hagi sentado en una silla.

-¿_Saya¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas durmiendo.- _le dijo levantándose y acercándose a la entrada donde se encontraba ella sin atreverse a entrar.

-_Es que no podía dormir. El ruido de los rayos me despierta.- _le confeso casi sintiéndose como una niña que aun le teme a las tormentas. –_y… a veces me asusta. Y me preguntaba si me acompañarías a mi alcoba… Si, si, lo se, me siento como una tonta en decir esto.- _dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas esperando que Hagi llegase a actuar como Joel y le dijera que tenia que enfrentar sus miedos y cosas por el estilo que tanto detestaba. Pero se sorprendió al ver que este sonreía.

-_No te preocupes, yo tampoco logre dormir. Te acompañare, pero hay que ser discretos, no se que haría Joel si se entera que estamos juntos a tan altas horas de la noche.- _advirtió y tomando la vela de la mano de Saya cerro lentamente la puerta de la habitación para evitar hacer ruido alguno.

-_Lo que pasa es que hace poco tiempo leí una pequeña historia de terror, y creo que aun no logro quitarme la impresión del relato- _le confeso Saya mientras hacían el trayecto a su cuarto.

-_Y estoy seguro de que lo hiciste a escondidas, ya que Joel te prohibió que leyeras ese tipo de historias, Saya- _dijo usando un leve tono de regaño.

-_Cada ves te pareces mas en la forma en la que habla Joel… No le iras a decir, verdad?- _pregunto esta con temor de ser delatada.

-_Claro que no. Si te delatara cada ves que haces algo indebido estarías todo el tiempo castigada- dijo este cómicamente._

_-¡No es verdad! Yo no soy desobediente… Bueno, quizás no tanto- _dijo esta recapacitando y segundos después soltó una pequeña y tímida risa pero fue interrumpida ante un fuerte estruendo de algún rayo lo cual la hizo callar de inmediato.

-_Será mejor que nos demos prisa. No queremos que alguien despierte y nos vea.-_ dijo Hagi mientras los dos apresuraban el paso entre los enormes y largos pasillos de la mansión y momentos después ya se encontraban en la alcoba de Saya.

Esta se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedo observando la sombra de las numerosas gotas de lluvia que caían y el sonido que hacían estas al chocar con el vidrio de la ventana.

-_Hagi-_

_-Dime Saya-_

_-No te conté, verdad? De lo que encontré esta mañana- _dijo mirándole, apenas logrando ver un poco el rostro de el gracias a la tenue y amarillenta llama en la cima de la vela que se encontrada descansando sobre un mueble a un lado de la enorme cama.

_-¿Qué encontraste?- _pregunto este mientras observaba como Saya se levantaba de la cama y abría uno de los cajones del buró donde se encontraba la vela. Entonces, frente a los ojos de Hagi, ella agarro una pequeña caja de aspecto muy antiguo, al igual que una pequeña llave que parecía algo oxidada.

-_¿Qué es eso?- _pregunto Hagi confuso al sentir un extraño presentimiento sobre el contenido de la caja.

-_Ya lo veras. Es realmente un espécimen extraño-_ le respondió añadiendo algo de misterio al momento mientras parecía que la lluvia cobraba aun mas fuerza.

Abrió fácilmente el cerrojo con la llave y dentro había un pequeño frasco de cristal.

-_Observa- _le indico Saya acercándole el frasco. Hagi lo tomo y centro la vista en lo que se hallaba encerrado en el.

Realmente era como lo había dicho Saya, era bastante extraño.

Era una araña. Una araña que jamás en su vida hubiera visto o imaginado siquiera que existía. Era pequeño y de aspecto frágil, y poseía un hermoso color morado brillante. Sus patas no eran más gruesas que un hilo, y la estructura era aun más fascinante al mismo tiempo que repugnante. Tenia un cuello, quizás fue esto lo que mas lo había sorprendido. Era como un cuello, también muy delgado, y tampoco era muy largo, pero quien se imaginaria que existiera una araña con cuello? Y la cabeza era parecida a la de una víbora, en exageración pequeña y los ojos brillaban como un par de diminutos puntos de oro.

Realmente era una araña muy fina y menuda, toda su estructura estaba conformada por algo que se asemejaban a hilos de color morado, y le llamaba la atención la forma en la que se movía, y era extremadamente rápida, revoloteando con fiereza y grácia por todo el espacio del frasco.

-¿_Pero que es esto?- _pregunto totalmente desconcertado al mismo tiempo que maravillado por tan raro ser.

-_Parece ser que una araña… muy rara- _

-_¿Dónde la encontraste?- _volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama al tiempo que Saya también lo hacia.

-_En uno de los cajones del escritorio de Joel- _respondió inocentemente.

-_¿Lo hurtaste del escritorio de Joel? Saya¿Tienes idea de lo que haría si se entera de lo que hiciste? Sabes que Joel es muy estricto con lo que se refiere a castigos- _la reprendió mirándola severamente.

_-Lo siento- _dijo apenada y tratando de excusarse del acto, comenzando a relatar el porque de lo que había echo.

-_Lo que sucedió fue que después de la lección de chelo juntos, un borde de mi vestido se deshilo y baje a buscar alguna criada que lo remendara, pero en el camino pase por el despacho de Joel, y la puerta estaba entreabierta. No pude evitar escuchar que decía algo como "Extraño, muy extraño…" y eso despertó mi curiosidad de inmediato y aumento cuando me asome discretamente y logre ver como guardaba este mismo cofre en su escritorio. _

_Me percate de que __saldría y me escondí detrás de la puerta. Afortunadamente no me vio y me dispuse a entrar a la habitación. Entonces no tarde mucho en encontrar la caja, la abrí y vi a la araña. No podía ir con Joel y pedirle que me hablara sobre este insecto, y me fascino tanto que tenia que saber mas de el y decidí llevármelo y guárdalo, solo hasta que saber un poco mas de el.-_ Hagi escucho atento el relato y solo atino a regañarla de nuevo.

-_La curiosidad no es excusa para tomar alguno ajeno sin permiso, Saya- _

_-Lo se, lo se… Sabia que me sermonearías, pero necesitaba decírtelo, ya que me gustaría saber mas sobre este animal, el problema es que me da mucho miedo agarrarlo- _le dijo poniendo una tierna carita al a cual nadie, ni siquiera Hagi podía negarse.

_-Huum__… Esta bien, te ayudare- _y solo se resigno a lamentarse por su poca fuerza de voluntad.

-_¡Ah¡Gracias Hagi!- _la emoción se apodero de ella y lo abrazo fugaz y fuertemente en muestra de su agradecimiento.

-_Pero aun así no creo que esto sea buena idea, Saya- _advirtió mientras abría el frasco lentamente. –_Un momento. ¿Por donde crees que deba agarrarla? Es demasiado delgada.- _Pregunto Hagi deteniendo su tarea y examinando a través del cristal al pequeño animal buscando alguna parte del cuerpo para tomarlo sin lastimarlo y que no se llegase a escapar.

-_Mmmm… no lo se… Tal ves, el cuello? Quizás por eso lo tiene tan largo.- _dijo fijando obsesivamente sus ojos en la araña. Hagi volvió a la tarea de abrir el frasco, y la pequeña araña pareció asustarse pues se arrincono al tiempo que el, aprovechando, la tomo con sumo cuidado por el cuello y la saco mientras esta pataleaba las ocho patas y movía la cabeza de una forma acelerada.

-¿_No la estarás ahorcando?- _pregunto Saya acercando su rostro al animalito, pero segundos después este abrió la boca desmesuradamente y de una forma increíble asustándola y haciendo retroceder. Era una boca inmensa, hasta parecía ser mas grande que la misma cabeza, y poseía unos largos colmillos, y aproximadamente del grosor de las patas.

_-Te __advertí que esto no era buena idea. La devolveré al escritorio de Joel- _sentencio

_-¡Espera!- _dijo Saya cuando este estuvo a punto de meterla de nuevo al frasco. –_Si tiene unos colmillos tan largos, de seguro es venenosa.-_

_-Con más razón la devolveré a su lugar- _le contesto alarmado.

-_No, no. Quiero ver como inyecta el veneno- _y con la curiosidad al tope pudo agarrarla a pesar de su miedo a ellas.

-_Oh no, te conozco, No esperes usarme como experimento para ver como clava sus colmillos- _mientras daba un paso atrás por miedo a esa peculiar curiosidad que Saya poseía, y que el tenia que pagar la mayoría de las veces como conejillo de indias.

-_Ay no, claro que no Hagi. Haré que clave sus colmillos en alguna sabana. Creo que es una técnica que usan en algunos experimentos con serpientes. Ya que este animal parece un hibrido entre una araña y una víbora.- _y dicho esto la acerco a una de las cortinas que adornaban las cuatro columnas de su cama y con cuidado la obligo a clavar los colmillos del animal. Los dos, sorprendidos, vieron como el veneno que salía de los orificios de los dientes era extremadamente poco, menos de una gota.

-_¿Cómo es posible que tenga dientes tan largos y que suelte tan poco veneno?- _pregunto Hagi desconcertado ante la ilógica del ser, y en ese instante dirigió su mirada a la caja que contenía el frasco con la araña dentro. Pudo ver que había un pequeño papel, con algo escrito en el.

-_Saya, mira. Hay una nota en la caja, y esta escrito con la letra de Joel- _esta volteo quitando la mirada de la serpiente/araña y escucho con atención lo que decía el papel cuando Hagi comenzó a leerlo.

**-**_**"Aun no se tiene suficiente información sobre este extraño espécimen. Parece ser un hibrido entre víbora y araña. Es de un raro color morado, lo cual da a entender que es un animal extremadamente peligroso. Sus patas son del grosor de un hilo y tiene un cuello también muy delgado y un cabeza de víbora muy pequeña. Pero lo mas curioso y fascinante es que hemos descubierto que este animal posee unos largos y finos colmillos, que sueltan aproximadamente la mitad de una gota de letal veneno, y su veneno es lo suficientemente mortal y fuerte como para matar a mas de 57 hombres en menos de tres minutos."- **_y al terminar de leer esta ultimas palabras, se volteo a Saya dispuesto a quitarle de las manos tan mortal animal, pero el insecto fue mas rápido y de alguna forma, con su estructura tan fina logro desplazarse entre las yemas de los dedos de Saya y cayo al suelo.

_-¡Dios __mió!- _Grito Saya aterrorizada al tenerla a sus pies y pensar en el terror de ser mordida. Hagi intentaba pisarla pero era tan rápida que se perdía de su vista en una milésima de segundo y tras varios intentos fallidos en los cuales Saya también traro de ayudarle y también fracaso, Hagi al fin pudo pisarle con fuerza, y para estar seguro de que se encontraba totalmente aplastada, restregó su zapato contra el sueño repetidas veces. Momentos después quito el zapato del lugar, seguro de que no había logrado sobrevivir. Pero cual fue su enorme sorpresa al ver como el peligroso insecto se incorporaba como si estuviera poseído y en menos de lo que el ojo humano alcanza a ver los fugases lazos de luz de los rayos, el animal ya había subido por el vestido de Saya hasta su cuello clavando sus colmillos en la carne.

-_¡Aaaah¡Aaaah!- _grito en un escalofriante aullido de dolor y angustia cercana a la muerte mientras caía a la cama y se arrancaba al animal con salvajismo. La araña al separase de su victima, dejo de moverse y con los colmillos destrozados murió casi instantáneamente.

Saya se tomo la garganta con desesperación y comenzó a llorar.

-_¡Saya¡Saya!- _grito Hagi tomándola en sus brazos levantando su cabeza. _–Tranquila, estarás bien, todo saldrá bien- _decía tratando de alejarla del pensamiento de la muerte próxima.

-_Hagi… tenias razón, no era buena idea… ¡Aah!- _volvió a gritar agonizante con los ojos desorbitados que no se detenían en su tarea de hacer nacer lagrimas para después derramarlas. Mientras cada segundo pasaba Saya sentía como perdía la voz rápidamente, y tenía que pedirle un último favor a Hagi antes de morir en una aun más horrible y dolorosa muerte.

-_Hagi… por favor, antes de que el veneno me alcance, te pido que me mates… ¡arrgh!- _gimió perdida en el agonizante y repúgnate dolor del veneno carcomiendo todo su ser paralizándole y llevándola con el en medio de la eternidad.

-_No Saya, no me pidas eso…- _dijo con los ojos llenos de temor y angustia casi enfermiza. Ella jalo de la ropa de el suplicante porque tomara su vida antes de que lo hiciera el fatal veneno.

-_Por favor… Hagi, por favor… mátame, queda poco tiempo, mátame… ¡Hazlo ya!- _logro gritar con las ultimas fuerzas que quedaban en cuerpo. Hagi cerro los ojos incapaz de creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer y con su mano chiroptera atravesó el pecho de Saya sintiendo aun mas dolor que el que sentía ella en ese preciso instante. Todo el lugar se encontró salpicado de sangre y las sabanas estaban empapadas en rojo al igual que la ropa de ambos con sus rostros teñidos de sangre que alguna vez habían dado vida a la desdichada joven.

-_Hagi…Yo…- _pero sus palabras no lograron ser completadas pues la perdida de sangre fue tan brutal que la mato aun mas rápido que el mismo veneno. Los ojos que algunas ves fueron de un marrón brillante perdieron el destello que tiempo atrás poseyeron y su cabeza cayó un poco de lado entre los brazos de Hagi.

-_Perdóname…- _fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de el con la voz echa añicos y enredada y acerco en un abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de Saya al de el.

-Y así términa el sueño- indico Saya terminando de narrar su muy extraño y loco sueño. Hagi se quedo sin palabras y hasta desconcertado por el papel que le había tocado interpretar en tan horrible pesadilla.

-Lo que no entiendo es que, como tenias tu mano de Chiroptera en el momento en el cual se ubica el sueño, pues recuerdo que te convertiste en mi caballero solo hasta el día de la tragedia en el Zoológico. Y hubo otra cosa que me llamo la atención… la parte en la cual te pedía que me mataras, fue lo que mas me impresiono, y hasta me incomodo, como si tuviera algo que ver conmigo, y muy importante, pero por mas que trato no se que signifique- y lo miro totalmente confundida.

-Hagi… de que se trata? Estoy segura de que ese sueño algo tiene que ver conmigo, por más loco que suene.-

-Eso es algo que tendrás que recordar por ti misma hasta que estés lista para saber de lo que se trata- dijo con su seria voz y el ambiente se torno denso y misterioso, como la sensación que se carga cuando sabes que sucederá algo grande y no logras averiguar que es.

Saya solo guardo silencio.

**Fin**

**Si, si, lo se, es una porquería ¬¬**

**La neta fue algo que soñé, solo hice algunos cambios, pero lo que es toda la parte del sueño de Saya lo había soñado hace algunas semanas. Y me sorprendió tanto que no pude evitar escribir otra blasfemia como esta u.u**

**mm.. espero que no haya quedado muy chafo y raro, que yo se que si, pero ni modo :S**

**De veras espero revieeeeewwwwsss!!! Porfiiiis no sean mala onda ToT**

**Yo se que esta horrible pero al menos dejen reviews para mentarme la madre u.u**

**Que la otra ves solo recibí dos y yo creo que por cursi o.O a por cierto el escrito en negritas del principio hablando de una vela y demas, pfff no le hagan casi andaba demasiado inspirada xD**

**Bueno, bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo n.n**


End file.
